


Distractions

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was having an amazing time at the party that the king and queen were hosting. Everyone was being social and chatting and eating the delicious food the chefs had prepared. Everyone, that is, except the king and queen themselves. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Everyone was having an amazing time at the party that the king and queen were hosting. Everyone was being social and chatting and eating the delicious food the chefs had prepared. Everyone, that is, except the king and queen themselves. 

Ella and Kit had decided to host the party to celebrate their new marriage and the kingdom's bright future, but somehow the newlyweds had ended up behind a curtain in the hallway leading to the kitchens, lips locked together. It was certainly not a royal thing to do, but they were, after all, newlyweds. 

"We should be getting back to the party soon", Ella said in between kisses, her arms wrapped around Kit's shoulders. "We've been gone long enough already."

"Ten minutes is definitely not long enough", Kit whispered in her ear. "And besides, you said it yourself, it's boring out there."

Ella blushed. "It's not boring, they're just..."

"Boring", Kit smiled, pulling away a bit. "It's okay. It's mostly just diplomats and people twice our age", he said, cupping her face in his hands. "There will be plenty of parties to attend to over the years, I promise", he kissed her again. "But we're only newlyweds for so long. I suggest we make the-"

"Most of it?" Ella chuckled as she pulled away. "I am going to want you just as much in ten years as I do now", she smiled.

"Of course. And I, you", Kit said quickly. "I'm just trying to come up with excuses for us to stay here", he groaned, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I just really don't feel comfortable at these sort of events."

"I know", Ella said gently, stroking the back of his hair. "But it's a good thing that now you have me to keep you company. Even in public rooms", she chuckled. "If we go back now, maybe we'll get to leave earlier", she smirked. "And maybe we'll get to pick up where we left off after the party."

Kit smirked, suddenly very motivated to do as she asked. "I'm definitely not against that."

"Good", Ella said softly, leaning closer as she pressed a kiss against his soft lips. "Just a few more hours and we'll be free", she took his hand in hers and led him back to where the rest of the party was. 

Fair enough, the last few hours were a bit difficult for them both, but they managed to get through it for the single reason that they were there, enduring it together. It was far easier for Kit than it had been when he had been only a prince, and when he hadn't known Ella. 

Now he was the king, married to the love of his life, and if having to attend to tedious royal parties was the worst that could come out of it, he was more than willing to pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I like writing fluff :) Somehow I felt this turned out a bit OOC, but oh well ;P I did like writing this <3


End file.
